


Stay with Me

by astrooohaa (astroscupcake)



Series: StarDrops [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Jinwoo just needs hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Myungjun always there for him ofc, bin and dongmin mentioned, for like one sec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroscupcake/pseuds/astrooohaa
Summary: Myungjun skipped his way to the studio Jinwoo was in, quietly standing in front of the door. The lights were switched off. Had Jinwoo already left?He opened the door to reveal Jinwoo with his head in his arms, music playing on a loud volume, filling the room.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ & Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Series: StarDrops [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824025
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Stay with Me

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is going to be a boring one but like oh well
> 
> i dont think i have much to say, it's literally just there ( i discovered im terrible at writing fluff )
> 
> i got the idea from their [interview](https://www.soompi.com/article/1398206wpp/exclusive-astro-answers-your-questions-about-knock-comeback-their-lifestyles-and-recent-interests)
> 
> it was from the question about the feeling frustrated part
> 
> shoutout to the users [Astrosfaerydae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrosfaerydae/pseuds/Astrosfaerydae) and [Faeradam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeradam/pseuds/Faeradam) for helping me with this, ily both <3
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy this

Myungjun sighed, closing his eyes, just listening to the music playing through the earphones, carefully listening to remember each word.

The musical and the trot show were tiring with his idol schedules, but he didn’t mind it. He was happy doing them, that itself gave him energy to go on.

He was lying on the couch, resting while he was scrolling through social media. He opened his eyes and held his phone above him. 1:47 am, it read.

“Eunwoo-yah,” He lazily called out, knowing the other was awake and in a close enough distance to him to hear. He got a distant hum in response, probably from the kitchen. “Jinjin’s not back.”

“He did say he’d come around now. Do you want anything?” Dongmin’s voice was closer and Myungjun sat up to find him standing right behind the couch with a minion imprinted mug in his hand. Of course, it had minions.

Myungjun shook his head and right at that moment the man spoken about entered. Jinwoo was on his phone but he looked up to meet their eyes, “Not gonna sleep? It’s almost 2.”

“Like you should be saying that.” Myungjun threw back. Dongmin just waved and disappeared into his room.

Jinwoo smiled at Myungjun, “Go sleep, I’m heading to bed as well.”

Myungjun nodded; he knew Jinwoo was lying but he couldn’t question it now. He watched the shorter just trot to his shared room with Bin, eyes on the phone.

Jinwoo stayed up a lot, sometimes the whole night. He’d either be in the studio or in the practice rooms most of the time. When he’d come back at not such an ungodly hour, he’d be up in his room or in the living room.

Myungjun sighed feeling his eyelids droop as he heard Jinwoo’s shuffling; he could ask Jinwoo tomorrow. For now, he was drifting to sleep. 

He was shaken awake in what seemed like 10 minutes only. Myungjun whined, swearing to punch the one who woke him. 

He saw the one who woke him was a Jinwoo with a small smile, “Sorry for waking you but you should go sleep on the bed, hyung. You’ll wake up in pain on the couch.”

“Don’t wanna move,” Myungjun whined shifting in his position. Jinwoo was right though; he could feel dull pains in his neck and back.

“Of course, you don’t. You’re tired,” Jinwoo chuckled and proceeded to bend over and hooked his arms underneath Myungjun’s back and legs and hoisted him up.

Myungjun yelped, “Jinnie, what are you doing?”

“Gosh, do you even eat? And I'm taking you to your bed.” Jinwoo calmly said. Even in the dim surroundings, Myungjun could see the tiredness in Jinwoo’s eyes, despite the younger being so helpful without a complaint. Myungjun felt bad for having Jinwoo help him up but Jinwoo wouldn’t let him protest against it. 

Myungjun would only trouble Jinwoo by squirming, so he stayed still, just pouting to show his disapproval. “Why are you even awake?”

“Water.” Jinwoo replied. It was curt, so definitely a lie. Jinwoo tended to speak as little as possible while giving lies, Myungjun had observed. He kept quiet the rest of the way. Jinwoo laid him down on his bed gently and softly spoke, “Sleep well, hyung.”

Myungjun immediately checked the time - 3:14 AM. He knew it, the younger was up again. He shook his head, turning away his phone, his head ached from the bright light. His eyes dropped again; as much as he wanted to get up and go question Jinwoo immediately, he was left in a too comfortable position to actually move. He felt terrible about that but he couldn’t think more of it as his brain shut off and lulled him to sleep. 

He really would have to confront Jinwoo tomorrow.

. . .

No time to even breathe, forget asking Jinwoo about his late nights. It was a highly busy day for Myungjun, exhausting even. He was in the practice room, completing his dance practice routine. After that he’d head down to grab a bite before going back to the dorms.

Myungjun remembered Jinwoo was in the company – probably in one of the studio rooms – while he was going out of the practice room. He clapped his hands together; it was the perfect time for him to question Jinwoo on the unusual late nights he pulls. For a few days, it would’ve been fine. But Jinwoo seemed to do it for too long.

Myungjun saw how tired it was making Jinwoo, despite the younger being cheerfully reliable all the time. Jinwoo would always be helping everyone around, resolving anything wrong, always supporting each member, being the mediator for their team to the company, always playing along patiently with everything. Being a leader was hard; Myungjun could hardly sense it since Jinwoo made it seem like a piece of cake.

He skipped his way to the studio Jinwoo was in, quietly standing in front of the door. The lights were switched off. Had Jinwoo already left?

He opened the door to reveal Jinwoo with his head in his arms, music playing on a loud volume, filling the room. 

Jinwoo’s way of calming down while being frustrated was turning off the lights and listening to music. Myungjun knew that well. Something was off but Jinwoo wouldn’t tell him.

Jinwoo had reacted immediately to the light falling into the room; he looked up, bangs adorably messy and met his eyes with Myungjun’s.

“Hyung,” His voice was extremely quiet, almost lost in the music.

Myungjun switched on the lights, causing Jinwoo to squint cutely. Myungjun held a soft smile, “What are you doing?” He pulled up a chair for himself and sat beside Jinwoo, who looked over the table that had a mess of his notes and the laptop.

“Nothing much.” Jinwoo replied softly, turning down the music.

Myungjun pouted, “Jinnie, I’m not blind to your deliberate late night staying up. As idols, we should use every opportunity we get for sleeping. You are doing the exact opposite.” He proceeded to shake his head, “You’re not telling me what’s up.”

Jinwoo gave a smile, those drained smiles. “Tired?”

“Not taking that.” Myungjun huffed. Jinwoo’s smile faltered, a soft sigh escaping him.

Jinwoo exhaled audibly, “Just can’t get some music done.”

“Jinwoo!” Myungjun whined, knowing that wasn’t it. He knew Jinwoo too well.

“Alright, alright, gosh.” Jinwoo chuckled a little. Myungjun’s heart soared; he was glad to be able to lift the mood instantly.

Jinwoo looked at Myungjun before continuing, “Just trying to do something. Anything.” Myungjun looked at him with a little confusion.

Jinwoo stretched his arms out before puffing his cheeks, looking at the table. Then he spoke, “All of you have something, you’re contributing to the team. I’m just trying to make myself useful.”

Myungjun blinked, “Oh you stupid idiot! You have no idea how much you contribute to this team. You are doing more than enough. None of us would hold together if it wasn’t for you, Jinnie. You do so much for Astro and Aroha and we see that every day.”

Myungjun continued while getting off the chair as Jinwoo did the same. “That aside, I really do hope you know how much you mean to this team. I promise I’m not kidding; the members and I really love you and are grateful to you a lot. I’d go on and on with a five-page lecture on this but I can also do that on the way to the dorms. Now c’mon, let’s go home.” 

Jinwoo laughed, eyes scrunching up, body falling forwards. Myungjun felt himself swell with pride while he heard the quiet melodic spurts of laughter. He loved how he could make Jinwoo happier in seconds, it always got him feeling accomplished.

They were soon enough on their way to the dorm, in the backseat of a car. Jinwoo shifted closer to Myungjun and Myungjun immediately stuck to Jinwoo. Jinwoo chuckled and laid his head on Myungjun’s shoulder, nuzzling and making himself comfortable.

It was quiet for a while until Myungjun heard a barely audible sniffle. He gasped, “Jinnie, you’re crying?” 

“No.” Jinwoo replied in a choked-up voice as if Myungjun’s sleeve wasn’t getting wet. Jinwoo sniffled again, “You all are working hard, I didn’t want to sit there doing nothing. I was afraid I’d lose respect in the members' eyes.”

“Jinwoo, we all look up to you. You're our light along with Aroha. You’re the only one we can approach in case of anything. The way you love and support us is more than we can ask for. I’m so thankful because you’re you, Jinwoo.” Myungjun softly said, in a tone only audible to Jinwoo who quietly started sobbing. 

“Aish, what to do with this big baby?” Nonetheless, Myungjun had his hand caressing Jinwoo's hair, reassuring him. Myungjun smiled, leaving a light kiss on Jinwoo’s head.

Jinwoo’s breathing evened out, he was asleep now. Myungjun’s hand still gently caressed his hair, as he rested his head on top of Jinwoo’s, feeling he should’ve done this way earlier. 

They were nearing the dorms, Myungjun didn’t feel like waking the other up; he had finally got some sleep. He lightly shook the other, “Jinwoo? We’re here.”

Although Jinwoo was a heavy sleeper, he woke soon enough, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. He stumbled out, Myungjun helping him. “You know I’d carry you, like you did to me. But you’re too bulky.” Myungjun shook his head while he practically did carry the half asleep younger who let out a tired chuckle to the dorm. Myungjun took Jinwoo to the room he shared with Moonbin, the boy lying in a mess of sheets, deep asleep.

Myungjun lay Jinwoo down with great care, Jinwoo was mostly asleep now anyway. He gripped Jinwoo’s hand gently, “Sleep well, leader-nim. You deserve it like any of us.” He spoke in the quietest voice before turning and walking away, only to be stopped by Jinwoo’s hand firmly gripping his own.

“Stay.” Jinwoo whispered, Myungjun almost didn’t hear it. Myungjun paused before slipping beneath the sheets, wrapping his arms around Jinwoo. The younger hummed happily as he clung to Myungjun, nuzzling into the older’s neck before going into slumber soon enough. Myungjun kissed Jinwoo’s forehead before falling asleep himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading, i hope you liked it
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated
> 
> hmu on my [twt](https://twitter.com/astrooohaa_), we can fan over astro :D
> 
> take care and stay safe everyone, love y'all <3


End file.
